The invention relates to an I-MOS-type transistor comprising a source formed by a first zone doped by a first type of doping, a drain formed by a second zone doped by a second type of doping, and a lightly doped intermediate zone arranged between the source and drain, the intermediate zone forming first and second junctions respectively with the source and drain, the transistor comprising a first gate to generate an electric field in the intermediate zone, on the same side as the first junction.